Tea with Honey, Flat Ginger Ale . . .
by Kelly1
Summary: Okay, the full title is "Tea with Honey, Flat Ginger Ale, And Other Afflictions in the Life of A 15-year-old Freak" it's a Kurt & Kitty fic, a lot of Kurt though, before he finds out Mystique is his mom he wonders about her,and he's sick. I've just added
1. Default Chapter Title

Obviously enough, this story takes place before Kurt discovers Mystique is his mother. Okay, I know this is very angsty for Kurt and he really doesn't lend himself to angst, but it's my fic so who the heck cares! Besides, he's sick. He deserves a little self pity. It's also a little bit of K&K (I say all x-ev fanfic writers should call Kurt and Kitty stuff K&K, it's so much easier. It's like the Cardcaptor Sakura "S&S" Anyway, enough ranting for me, onto my fic.) By the way, I totally don't think Kurt is a freak, he's incredibly adorable, but the story is from his point of view.   
  
Tea with Honey, Flat Ginger Ale, And Other Afflictions in the Life of A 15-year-old Freak   
By: Kelly  
  
  
Kurt watched the rain splatter on his window, staring out into the cold darkness. He just couldn't deal with being down there tonight. He sneezed, his cold didn't help much either. He already felt so different from the rest of them, like a freak, they didn't know what he'd been through, she didn't know, and now this.   
  
Perhaps he was just hiding, Kitty's parents had come to visit the institution for the weekend to see how she was doing. Maybe he just didn't want to see them cover up their shock, talk to him like he was some sort of sideshow freak, cast uncomfortable stares at each other when he entered the room. People didn't think he noticed those things, like the way Scott pulled away his hand when they had first met, but he did, and it hurt.   
  
Or maybe it was something more. The tiny bedside lamp cast his reflection onto the window and Kurt stared at his face with hatred. He ported across the room and turned it off, returning to the window. Maybe it was because Kitty had real parents, not just people who took pity on her. And it wasn't even like his parents were dead, they were out there, somewhere. They just didn't want to have a freak for a son. He sighed heavily, coughing and flicking his tail in anger. He pressed his fevered forehead against the cool pane of glass. Then again . . .   
  
He smiled, there was one fantasy he'd never told anyone. It was so absurd, so crazy, but still it was there, like a tiny ray of hope in his dark past. He closed his eyes, tongue running over his teeth, hands folded, nostrils wide, as though he was trying to kindle this thought with all his senses. What if his mother hadn't wanted to give him up? He scolded himself for allowing this idea to resurface. It was stupid, it was childish, it was something he used to tell himself when they had run him out of a village, but it was so comforting. Maybe she had loved him, as her own son. Maybe she hadn't cared he was covered in blue fur, or that he had pointed ears, or a tail. Maybe she had held him close and sang him to sleep when he was first born. Maybe she was still out there, looking for him.   
  
He pulled his head away from the window, which was fogged up now from his breath. Would he ever find her? Now he remembered why he despised this fantasy so much, it always brought up more despair. Fifteen years, had she even been looking? His dream mother would've, but what about his real mom? His coughing flared-up and, porting himself over to his bedside table on which stood a glass of ginger ale, he took a drink. It was flat. His dream mother would be here right now, taking care of him. He wouldn't be in some drafty mansion in his room alone, he would be in a small cottage, just outside of Bonn, curled up next to the fireplace drinking tea with honey. His mother would be talking to him in a soothing voice, cooling his fever. He stared at the glowing embers in the fireplace, his own fire had gone out over an hour ago, but what did it matter? He wondered what she looked like, staring into the condensation on the window. He lifted a shaking hand and began to trace the outline of a face, rounded with a prominent chin like his own. He worked with a purpose now, tracing a pretty smile onto the face, fangs included. The nose was smaller than his, but with the same squared-off shape, and the hair was long and dark blue, like his own. But the eyes . . . he had drawn them rounder than his own, more innocent, they looked so familiar. They were . . . Kitty's eyes.  
  
He cursed himself, how could he have forgotten about Kitty, the other source of his misery. Beautiful, innocent, sweet Kitty who could never love him. Kitty who thought he was a freak. Kitty who loved Scott. He whipped his tail violently onto the hardwood floor, causing him to swear loudly and break into another coughing fit, not that anyone cared. Scott the prick! But it wasn't that, Scott had been nothing but nice to him since that night in the danger room. It was just . . . Kitty thought Scott was cute, he'd heard her. Kitty just thought he was an elf. A BLUE FUZZY ELF!!! With a vehement swipe of his hand, he wiped the picture from the window, those eyes were taunting him and his head was throbbing.  
  
He pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed in. How could he feel so awful both physically and mentally? Even in the darkness he was haunted by the familiar, sweet, expressive eyes and elusive hopes about his mother. He couldn't keep a tear from streaming down his face . . . and then another. Kurt cried himself to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kurt?" called a sweet voice from his dreams, "Kurt, are you awake?" No, it wasn't from his dreams, it was real. He opened his still sleepy eyes slightly. It was dark in the room but he could make out Kitty's form hovering near his bed from the moonlight streaming through his window. The storm outside had stopped. He propped himself up on his elbows, opening his eyes fully.   
  
"Keety, what iz wrong? Why aren't you wiss your parents?" He asked sleepily, his throat was raw and it was hard to talk. For a brief moment he wondered how she'd gotten in, he remembered locking the door. It just showed how tired he was, she could walk through walls after all. He noticed she was clutching something in her hand.  
  
"They were tired, the flight from Chicago was like, totally brutal. Especially with all the layovers and stuff. They went to bed. Did I wake you up? It's only like nine o'clock, I'm sorry, I thought you'd still be awake."  
  
Her talking was making his head spin. "No, itz fine." He collapsed back on the pillow, closing his eyes. The sleep hadn't helped, he still felt horrible, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how you were doing. The flu can be like, a total bummer. What happened to your fire?" Her heard her set down what she was holding on his bedside table and walk over to the barely glowing embers, "Its freezing in here."  
  
"Itz fine, Keety."   
  
Nevertheless, she poked at it for about five minutes before he heard her walk back over to his bed. "There, that's better."  
  
He opened his eyes a little, his room was illuminated with golden, flickering warm flames. "Danke."  
  
"No problem," she looked at him reflectively, "So, how are you doing?" She sat down on the corner of his bed. Before he could answer she placed a gentle hand on his forehead, "Oh, you're burning up. Hold on just a second."  
  
She walked over to the far end of his room and opened the door that led to the bathroom he shared with Evan. The cool light spread over the floor as Kurt lay in bed, thinking. The light flicked off and Kitty returned, holding a face-cloth in her right hand. She placed it on his forehead, the rough coolness of the cloth and gentle pressure of her touch feeling so good.   
  
"Keety?"  
  
"Yes Kurt?"  
  
"Don't go again."  
  
"I won't, I'm right here. It's alright." She fingered his cheek as she spoke, her soft caresses meaning more to him than her words, "I brought you something to drink."  
  
"Vas?" He didn't care, he just wanted her to stay here with him until he fell asleep, maybe forever.  
  
"Tea with honey."   
  
  
THE END  
  
Okay R&R, this was my first X-ev attempt at a fanfic. I've written some CCS before but, this is different. This is the best title, I adore it!! I love Kurt and Kitty, they have the best relationship. I know the story is so incredibly cliche but, oh well. It had to be told. E-mail me too! Even flames, it's all good. Talk to y'all later!! ^ _ ^ 


	2. Part 2

Okay, people begged for a sequel, but I didn't know what to write. I mean, I can't keep Kurt sick forever, I love him too much (seriously, I just watched "Middle-verse" for like the fourth time {I taped it because I was away} and can't wait until "Shadowed Past" two weeks baby!) I decided to tell it from Kitty's P.O.V. (point of view) but include more of the day. Its still K&K (or Kurtty for Pallaplease ^ _ ^) but a little less WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings). So now, I invite you to enjoy the highly demanded (phhhh- yeah right) classic retelling of TWHFGAAOAITLOAFYOF (whoa, what an acronym). Lol, I sound like those stupid literature shows on public T.V.   
  
Tea with Honey, Flat Ginger Ale, And Other Afflictions in the Life of A 15-year-old Freak-part 2   
By: Kelly  
  
"Guess what everybody!" said Kitty excitedly at the breakfast table. She had just gotten an e-mail from her mother and she was dying to share. No one even looked mildly interested, the professor was buried in the morning newspaper, Logan was eating those meat-by-product stuffed pig intestines he liked to call sausages, Scott and Evan were engaged in a deep conversation over this year's Stanley cup hopefuls, and Ororo and Jean were talking about something to do with genetically altering food.   
  
The professor looked over the top of his paper and said simply, "I invited them Kitty, I'm glad you're happy." After which he went back to reading.  
  
"Who deed you invite, professor?" asked Kurt languidly, porting in. Kitty noticed that his tail hung limply out behind him and his yellow eyes lacked their usual spark.  
  
Professor Xavier looked up at the team, "Everyone, Kitty's parents are going to be joining us at the institute this weekend to check that Kitty is comfortable and happy here."  
  
Everyone nodded politely and went back to their conversations except Kurt, who turned to Kitty, "They are staying at the institute?"  
  
"Yeah, like, what's wrong with that?"   
  
"Do you really think they should stay here?" He noticed the look she was giving him, "Its just . . .ahhchoo!" He wiped his nose miserably, but she wasn't going to give him any sympathy.  
  
"Its just what Kurt? What are you trying to say?" It wasn't like Kurt never bugged her, quite the opposite actually, but to question her parents . . .  
  
"I'm not trying to say anysing, I'm just wor- -"  
  
"You're worried? About what?" she demanded angrily, the entire table was looking at them.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he shouted back, his voice hoarse, "I don't need this, I'm outta here."  
He ported out, not even touching his breakfast. Kitty noticed this was strange from a guy who usually cleaned his entire plate and still stopped for a breakfast burrito, but she was too mad to really care. She got up from the table hastily and stormed up to her bedroom, slamming her door, to get ready for school.   
  
Stupid Kurt, she thought, stuffing heavy books into her back-pack. Why does he always bug me? If it were someone else's parents he probably wouldn't care but just because its me he gives me a hard time. She stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. The silence of the upstairs was broken suddenly by the sound of someone retching. Kurt. Her heart softened momentarily but she shook it off, just because he was sick didn't mean he had the right to be a jerk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Kurt," asked Evan, joining them at the lunch table.  
  
"Dunno," replied Scott, looking up from his Trigonometry book, "he hasn't shown up yet. Kitty, Jean, what's the cosine law again? Oh man, I'm gonna fail this test."  
  
"Little a squared equals little b squared plus little c squared minus two times little b times little c times cosine capital A," replied Kitty absently, wondering where Kurt was herself.   
  
"Thanks, you're a life saver," he said, scribbling it onto a piece of paper.   
  
Normally, Kitty would have been ecstatic from even small praise like that from Scott, but today she was paying more attention to the figure that was making his way, head hanging, to their table. Kurt sat down next to Evan, placing his almost empty tray of food in front of him.  
  
"Why so bummed, man?" asked Evan, looking at Kurt's expression, and then his nearly empty tray, "Did you forget money for lunch? I've got some left over if you want."  
  
"No, but danke. I'm just not feeling very well." He took a sip of his milk, and then set it back down, staring at it like it was pure evil, "Do you want this? I don't think my stomach can quite handle it."  
  
"Sure," said Evan excitedly, "I'm always up for some more moo juice. Why don't you just go home, Kurt?"  
  
"We've got that major test in European history right after lunch, remember Evan? It's worth ten percent of our mark, I can't miss it. You know what Miss McPhail said."  
  
"Right, oh well. You could always go home after that."  
  
"I probably will, I . . ." he trailed off, coughing. He put his hand to his mouth and practically ran to the bathroom.   
  
Scott got up from the table, "I'm gonna go check that he's okay. You guys stay here."  
  
Evan got up as well, "I'm going too."  
  
They sprinted after Kurt across the lawn and into the school. Jean began collecting up her books and everyone's lunch trays and also got up from the table. She turned to Kitty, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Why?" Kitty was still mad at him, he had no right to say what he did at the breakfast table.  
  
"He's a member of our team. We should show that we care about him." She looked at Kitty as though her head was screwed on backwards.  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got into the school just in time to see Evan disappear into the mens bathroom. A short time later, Evan, Scott, and Kurt, looking pale and sweaty, emerged from the bathroom. Kitty noticed Kurt was leaning on Scott for support. Jean rushed right over, but Kitty held back, watching from across the hall.   
  
"Oh, you poor thing," said Jean, feeling his forehead, "I think Evan's right, maybe you should go home and rest."  
  
"No, I'm fine, really," he said coughing. He stood up shakily on his own, "It's Friday, I'll have all weekend to rest and I do really need to take this test." The bell rang, he grabbed his backpack from Evan and headed down the hall, calling in a hoarse voice, "I'll be fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will Nurse O'Reilly please report to room 114? Nurse O'Reilly to room 114 please," called a nasal voice over the P.A.   
  
Kitty's looked up from her novel. She had finished her trig. test about ten minutes ago, no one in the class had even finished yet, and was using her free time to read. Room 114 was the European History class, Kurt's class. Had something happened? She scolded herself, what did she care? But that's what was so annoying, she did care. If something happened to him she didn't know what she'd do. But how was she going to see? Putting her novel down, and doing something she had never done before, lie to a teacher, said she had to go to the washroom.   
  
"Okay," he replied pleasantly, Kitty knew she was one of his favorite students, "Take all the time you need." He signed her a hall pass and Kitty left the room, feeling strangely liberated. She had lied to a teacher. But she had no time to think about that, she would just nip down the hall, see that Kurt was okay, and head back to her class. She was almost to room 114 when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She just had time to duck into the locked and empty room 116, before the school nurse rounded the corner. She crouched below the window and listened.  
  
  
The nurse knocked on the door, which was answered almost immediately by the flustered sounding European History teacher, "Come in, one of my students passed out." They walked into the classroom and shut the door, Kitty could no longer hear.   
  
She phased almost completely through the wall, so she could hear what was going on in room 114. There was the frantic conversation of students chattering everywhere. Kitty could make out the sounds of the teacher and the nurse.  
  
"He was handing in his test, he put it on my desk, turned around, and just collapsed. His guardian has been contacted. They are going to send someone named Logan to pick him up, but until then, I think it's best if he went to your room and rested."  
  
"Yes, probably. How old is he?"  
  
"Either fifteen or sixteen. It's a split class."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Uh . . . Cameron or Chris or something. . . he's only been in my class for a little over 2 weeks."  
  
A third voice joined them, "It's Kurt, Kurt Wagner." (Kitty gasped) "Is he going to be okay?"   
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mr. uh . . ."  
  
"Daniels. It's Evan."  
  
"Well, Evan, are you finished your test?"  
  
"Yep, checked and double-checked."  
  
"Then can you help nurse O'Reilly take Kurt down to the nurses room."  
  
"Sure no prob."  
  
The nurse left the room and returned shortly after, carrying something with her. She spoke again, "We'll roll him onto the stretcher first, and then let's lift on three. One . . . two . . three."   
  
Kitty heard Evan grunt a little, followed by the classroom door opening and closing. She quickly phased out of the classroom, and followed them, ducking into the empty janitor's closet right next to the nurses room. She stood on a shelf and watched from a vent near the ceiling.   
She could see the bed. Kurt was looking even paler than he had at lunch, and now seemed to be trembling. The nurse turned Kurt's head to the side, and took his temperature with an ear thermometer. Thankfully, she was wearing gloves, so there would be no danger of her feeling anything fuzzy. She turned to Evan, "So, are you and Kurt really good friends?"  
  
"Fairly good," replied Evan, "I'm just new here, but, yeah. I get along well with Ni . . . Kurt."  
  
"Well, from what I can tell, your friend blacked out from a high fever. It really shouldn't get over 104, depending on the person, and his is at 103.8."  
  
"Really? I told him he should go home."  
  
"I think he is now. His guardian will be here soon to pick him up, you can go back to class now if you'd like."   
  
"Would it be okay if I stayed until someone came to pick him up? I just feel bad leaving him here."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm just going to alert the attendance office to tell them he's leaving and to direct his guardian to this room. You stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The nurse left the room and Evan moved closer to the bed, "Come on 'crawler you gotta wake up," his tone was quiet, almost pleading, "I don't know how quick that nurse'll be back, and what if she takes off her gloves, man?"  
  
Kurt stirred and groaned, "Evan? What happened?" He held his head.  
  
Evan smiled, "Great, you're awake. You passed out in history, had us all scared. You shoulda seen the look on McPhail's face," he laughed, "it was classic."  
  
"Passed out?"  
  
"Yeah, you handed in your test, turned around and fainted. The best thing is, if you do bad on the test, you'll probably get to do it again."   
  
"Yeah," said Kurt, leaning back on the pillow, "great."  
  
"Hey, it's better than nothing, man."  
  
"True. But still, I'd . . ."  
  
The door of the room opened again and the nurse came back in, followed by Logan. She was talking to him. The nurse looked at Kurt and smiled, "Excellent, you're awake. Is this your care-giver, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt looked at Logan for a second, and Kitty knew what he was thinking. It was weird to admit Logan was anybody's care-giver, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Alright, then you're free to go with him. They had you sign the forms at the front office, right Mr. . . .?"  
  
"It's just Logan."  
  
"Okay, Logan. It's probably best if you take him to the hospital, high-fevers could mean more than just a simple flu or cold."  
  
Kurt tried to stand, but couldn't, so Logan picked him up, "Alright, I'll do that," he sniffed the air and looked up at the vent, "You better get back to class, Evan."  
  
Kitty took the hint. She climbed off the shelf and, waiting for Kurt, Logan, Evan, and the nurse to pass, phased out of the closet and hurried back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The team practically ran out of the finely detailed, red convertible as soon as Scott stopped it at the institute. After hearing Evan's account, Kitty's for the second time, they wanted to see how he was doing. They rushed up the steps and opened the front door, the professor and Logan were waiting for them.   
  
"How's Kurt?""Is he okay?""Where is he?""Did he have to go to a hospital?"   
  
Professor Xavier held up his hands, "He's fine, he's in his room sleeping. Ororo is with him at the moment, monitoring his fever which seems to be going down since he's come home, it's now at 102.7. I believe the school nurse was right when she told Logan that these fevers usually pass with fluids and sleep, so I'll have to ask you to just leave Kurt alone and let him rest. Besides, we have guests to prepare for."   
  
Kitty had almost forgotten about her parent's visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They; Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, and Ororo(who left Kurt's room at about 5:00 when his fever dropped again to 100.7); were sitting in the den, watching T.V. and waiting for Logan to return with her parents. Unfortunately, it didn't look like it was going to happen. The weatherman was talking about a huge storm band moving over the Chicago area, bringing large amounts of snow.   
  
Logan returned from the airport, soaking wet. The rain was getting worse outside, and it was starting to freeze. "All flights from Chicago are cancelled, they've got a huge snowstorm, no planes can get in or out. It's getting pretty bad outside here, too."  
  
The phone rang, and Scott picked it up, "Hello . . . . .uh, Kitten? Oh, Kitty, sure, just a sec. . ." He looked up from the receiver at her, "It's for you."  
  
She grabbed the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kitten. How's my little girl?"  
  
"Fine, dad. How are you and mom doing?"  
  
"Oh, we're fine too. Trapped at the airport, though."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about the snowstorm on the news."  
  
"I wish we could come see you."  
  
"Me too. I wanted you to meet all my friends. I'm sure you could come some other time."  
  
"Yes, I'd like that. We have to get going. There's a line up for the pay phone. You're mother wants to say good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye Kitten."  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"Good-bye dear, take care."  
  
"You too, mom."  
  
"*click*"   
  
Kitty sighed and hung up the phone. Her parents would never come, they were always too busy. That's why she was so happy when her mother sent her the e-mail that said they were coming. She looked at her watch, it was 7:30, "You know guys, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to head up to my room."  
  
Jean looked at her, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, she didn't want to seem too disappointed, "I'm just tired."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty watched the rain splatter against her window, lost in reflection. Nobody knew what she was going through, she barely saw her parents when she lived with them, and now she was lucky if they called her once a week. All she had were her friends from school and the institute.  
  
Kitty wondered if they were ashamed of her, having a freak for a daughter. They were so normal, too normal almost. Living the American dream in the heart of suburbia, the husband's the provider, the wife stays at the home that has a two car garage and 1.4 children. And then their precious little kitten fell through the ceiling, and all hell broke loose in their bubble of perfectness. A daughter who could walk through walls just didn't fit into their ideal little world. Kitty sometimes wondered if they sent her to the institute just to get rid of her.  
  
And what about her friends from school? Would they still like her if they knew that she was a mutant, a freak? Her only true friends were those at the institute, Evan, Jean, Kurt and Scott. She smiled. Scott. He and she were meant for each other, he just didn't know it yet. She was barely sure he knew she existed. She pictured his chestnut hair, sculpted features, and muscular body. And he was so in control, so together, so . . . perfect. He hardly ever fooled around.  
  
Not like Kurt, the other source of her misery. He was always picking on her, porting next to her unexpectedly, flirting, doing stupid things, just generally bugging her. She should have hated him, wanted to hate him, and yet . . . there was something about him. The way his eyes sparkled when he teased her, his friendly smile, his willingness to always help out, the way he always picked up when something was bothering any member of the team, . . . the way he looked at her. She couldn't help but want to be his friend. That wasn't the problem. She couldn't help but want to be something more. Why had she flipped out on him this morning? He'd been feeling so horrible, and something was obviously worrying him about her parents, but she hadn't even bothered to find out. She just yelled at him.   
  
She checked her watch, it was quarter to nine. He was probably still awake, she wondered if she should go apologize to him. Setting her resolve, she decided she would. But first she would slip down to the kitchen to make him something her mother used to make her when she was sick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She approached the bed in the cold moonlight. He was turning fitfully, fighting with the covers. Kitty called out to him, "Kurt? Kurt, are you awake?" He opened his eyes slightly. He sat up and looked at her, perplexed. Kitty thought he looked incredible cute when he furrowed his brow like that.  
  
"Keety, what iz wrong? Why aren't you wiss your parents?" he asked her, his voice sounded hoarse and sleepy, and Kitty felt bad about waking him.  
  
"They were tired, the flight from Chicago was like, totally brutal. Especially with all the layovers and stuff. They went to bed. Did I wake you up? It's only like nine o'clock, I'm sorry, I thought you'd still be awake." So, she lied about her parents. She didn't want to trouble him with her own problems. He fell back on his pillow, closing his large, expressive eyes. He was shivering. Kitty couldn't help feeling bad for him.  
  
"No, itz fine. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how you were doing," and to apologize, she added silently, "The flu can be like, a total bummer. What happened to your fire? Its freezing in here." She knew she was skirting the whole reason she came here, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't just blurt out that she was sorry and also in love with him. She set down the tea and walked over to the fire, poking at the embers and adding more kindling and logs.  
  
"Itz fine, Keety," called Kurt from the bed, but she had to clear her thoughts. She resolved not to tell him tonight, just apologize, it would be better that way.  
  
"There, that's better." She walked back over to the bed and watched Kurt open his eyes a little, staring at the flickering fire.  
  
"Danke." His voice had almost cut out completely, and she noticed a small waste-basket of phlem next to the bed. Her stomach turned slightly, but she wasn't just going to leave him here alone.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" She sat down on the corner of his bed and felt his forehead, it was hot and sweaty, even through the thick blue fur. "Oh, you're burning up. Hold on just a second."   
  
She rushed to the bathroom and wet a face-cloth that was hanging over the towel rack with cold water. She rung it out and hurried back, Kurt was still lying in bed, but he had closed his eyes again and was clutching his stomach. She sat back down on the corner of the bed, and gently ran the cloth over his forehead. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Keety?"  
  
"Yes Kurt?" she answered. What was wrong?  
  
"Don't go again."  
  
"I won't, I'm right here. It's alright." She ran her hand over his cheek as she spoke, hoping to make him feel safe, secure, loved, like he made her feel. "I brought you something to drink."  
  
"Vas?"   
  
"Tea with honey," she answered. He opened his eyes in surprise, now was her chance. "Kurt, I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to yell at you. I shouldn't have flipped out like that. Can you forgive me?" she blurted out, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Of course. Itz not your fault. I should've told you from the beginning why I was upset over it." He looked away from her, staring at the ceiling, "I didn't want your parents to know I was a freak," he admitted, looking ashamed.  
  
"Oh, Kurt," she was taken aback, she wasn't expecting that, "You're not a freak. How can you say that about yourself?"  
  
  
"When you look like I do, how can I not?" he asked, taking the tea out of her hand. His hands brushed against hers.  
  
"Your ice cold Kurt. When was the last time someone took your temperature?" She noticed he kept rubbing the left side of his stomach and groaning.   
  
"Around 5 or so. Why?" he asked through chattering teeth.   
  
"Can I take it again?" He was starting to really worry her, he was shivering violently now. She grabbed the thermometer and gently inserted it in his ear. The machine beeped after five seconds, but she couldn't read it in the near dark. She flicked on the light and Kurt moaned in protest, covering his eyes. She turned it off again, watching his body convulse underneath the sheets, and rushed to the bath room. His loud, anguished moans followed her and she searched the wall in a panic for the light switch. She finally found it, Kurt's groans echoing in her ears, and held the thermometer up. It read 105.7EF. The moans stopped. Kitty ran back into the room, Kurt was lying on top of his sheets, curled into the fetal position. He was throwing up a green, acidy goo that looked like it was mixed with blood. She screamed for help. People came into the room, asked her questions, but she was totally transfixed on poor Kurt, lying on the bed in so much pain and distress. And she couldn't do anything.   
  
THE END  
  
I told you this was not exactly WAFF. You actually feel really bad. This is the second in the trilogy, next time you'll find out what happens to poor Kurt. I feel so bad leaving it like this. How can Kurt go to the hospital being a mutant? Will he die? Will Kitty reveal her true feelings? It's like some deranged soap opera. Anyway, I hope you liked it, R&R please, or I swear I'll leave it as a cliffhanger forever muhahahahahaha. J/k even with no reviews I'll continue. I seriously feel really bad leaving poor Kurt puking up stomach acid and blood. Awwwwwww. I'll see you all at TWHFGAAOAITLOAFYOF part 3. Ttyl ^ _ ^   



	3. Part 3

Okay! Chapter 3, the final chapter in the trilogy, (ooOOOooo, aaaahhhh I can tell you're all impressed.) This is a lot more WAFF than the second (seriously-how could it be less) perhaps even more WAFF than the first (except for the mild maybe-I'd-be-better-off-dead-theme at one point) Ack- you know what happened, I lost it when my computer crashed (stupid piece of . . . ) so I had to write it again. Anyway, I know you don't really care so, here is the final instalment of TWHFGAAOAITLOAFYOF.   
  
Tea with Honey, Flat Ginger Ale, And Other Afflictions in the Life of A 15-year-old Freak-part 3  
By: (Hmm) Kelly  
  
Kitty sat staring at the whiteness of the walls, the strong smell of ammonia pungent in the air. The ticking of the clock on the wall was deafening, she had been sitting there for more than four hours. Beside her sat Evan, snoring lightly. In fact, everyone else had fallen asleep. She looked around for the thousandth time, trying to keep her mind off Kurt.   
  
It was hard to believe that a place like this existed. A friend of the professor's was a doctor and had opened this clinic specifically for mutants, and though it was disguised as an abandoned warehouse on the outside, it was a state-of-the-art medical facility on the inside. He had opened it for people like Kurt who, by no fault of their own, couldn't get treatment at a regular hospital.   
Kitty's mind drifted back to something Kurt had said earlier that night, that he didn't want her parents to think he was a freak. Somehow, she couldn't help believing that he was right. But she also realized something, she wasn't like her parents, she didn't care if Kurt looked the way he did. He was such a wonderful person. She scolded herself, how could it have taken her this long to realize something so simple. What if she lost him? Tears streaked silently down her face and she made no attempt to stop them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harsh white light invaded Kurt's eyes as he awoke. 'So death is light,' he thought, 'and silence.' He closed his eyes again, his head was spinning. He had never gotten to tell Kitty how he felt about her. Would all she have to remember him by be the letter? The beep of a machine nearby brought him to full consciousness.   
  
He heard a woman and three men talking in hushed tones. The woman and two of the men's voices sounded very familiar, but the third he couldn't place. He opened his eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust. Standing just outside the doorway of the room was the professor, Ororo, Logan, and the other man, who was dressed in a white lab coat.   
  
But just where was he? Judging by the sheets and the whitewashed ceiling, he was in a hospital, somewhere, but he couldn't tell much else lying on his back. He lifted his hand to check the time, and nearly yelled aloud. It was covered in blue fur. Instinctively he grabbed his other wrist, searching frantically for the watch, but all he felt was the cold plastic of an IV tube. He sat up quickly and cried out in pain. It was as though he had swallowed millions of tiny, VERY sharp pieces of glass that were stabbing him from the inside of his stomach. All thoughts and worries about exposed as a freak were lost in the white-hot rush of pain. The voices outside abruptly stopped. The man in the lab coat actually laughed and Kurt was seriously considering killing him (AN: of course not seriously - figuratively geez). "Charles, it seems at though your young charge has awoken. If you'll just give me a few minutes . . ."  
  
"Yes, of course Edward. We'll be waiting outside."   
  
Kurt gritted his teeth in pain as the doctor closed the door and walked up to his bed, smiling, "So, Mr. Wagner, how are you feeling?" He picked up a chart on the end of the bed and began flipping through the papers.  
  
"Like I'd rather be dead." He was generally an optimistic, glass-is-half-full kinda guy, but how could this guy look so perky when his stomach felt like it was on fire?  
  
"Peritonitis can do that."  
  
"Vas?" Maybe it was just his English, but he had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
"Are you familiar with the term appendicitis?" He continued to flip through the chart and Kurt eased himself back onto the mattress.  
  
"Isn't that when your appendics burst?"  
  
"Almost. Appendicitis is a condition when the appendices become infected or inflamed. Regular appendicitis can be treated with intravenous antibiotics, but if the peritoneum, which is the membrane enclosing the abdominal viscera, bursts as it did in your case, it's called peritonitis and can only be treated by removing the infected organ and alleviating the system of the harmful acid that was released into the body by using a strong intravenous steroid, which is what your body was trying to do by the excessive vomiting, fainting, and high fever. You're very lucky that your friend was in the room with you when you started to seize or you could have very well been dead. As it is, you'll probably only have to take it easy for several weeks."   
  
"Oh yeah, I'm real lucky. Maybe I should go out and purchase a lottery ticket, ja?"   
  
The doctor smiled, "Point taken. If your stomach is bothering you too much, however, I can give you a shot of codeine three to ease the pain." Without really waiting for his reply, the doctor emptied the needle slowly into the tube of the IV. He felt almost instantly better, just tired.   
  
"Danke," he yawned, leaning back onto the pillow, "for everything."  
  
"I'm always glad to help a fellow mutant in need. I think the professor and your friends would like to come in and visit you, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until the morning. It would be best if you just rested for tonight, I'm sure it's been a long day." Kurt was too drained to really care one way or another, he simply nodded and closed his eyes while the doctor changed his IV, thinking.   
He turned off the light and left Kurt in the room alone. The soft sound of rain pattering on the roof and the quiet hum of a machine we're the only noises that stood between him and total, enveloping silence. He hated the silence, it left him with nothing to do except contemplate his existence, and yet he found himself still doing so. He couldn't help thinking of Kitty, the way her hand felt as it had brushed against his, the way her eyes had filled with concern over him. But wouldn't she have shown the same concern for anyone? he asked himself. She was just that type of person. There was no real attraction there, at least not from her side anyway. He had tried everything, even the letter, but she could never really love a freak. He sighed.   
  
Maybe he would have been better off dying tonight, maybe he would have saved a lot of people a lot of trouble. No one would really care anyway, it would have probably made his friends lives easier not having to worry about a friend who was in constant danger of being exposed as a freak, of exposing them as well by association. Perhaps they'd all be happier without him, they didn't seem to care he was here, the only people from the institute were Logan, Ororo, and Professor Xavier. None of his other "friends"had managed to come. Maybe they simply didn't care about him. Not even Kitty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurt cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a long, deep, passionate kiss. It was unlike anything Kitty had ever felt before: engrossing, transcending, a life-altering utopia of desire realized. It was nothing and everything a first kiss should feel like, it was flawed perfection, routine extraordinary, controlled fervor, like a symphony of opposites playing in a beautiful discord. She didn't want this moment to end. A voice in the distance was calling her, but she didn't want to leave. The voice became more insistent, louder.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and found herself back in the hospital's waiting room (AN-you knew it was too good to be true) eye to eye with Logan. He spoke again.  
  
"Half-pint, come on. We're going back to the institute." With that he moved next to her and worked on awakening Evan. She had so many questions to ask. Where was Kurt? Was he okay? Oh, if only she hadn't fallen asleep!  
  
Slowly, the rest of the group awoke and followed the adults to the van. Everyone looked like she felt, tired and worried. They seemed to be asking the same questions as she was in their minds, but no one wanted to ask out loud for fear of the answer. Finally, as the large black van pulled out of the parking lot, Scott spoke.  
  
His voice was hoarse, almost a whisper, and he stared at the floor, "Did Kurt die?" She watched as the adults exchanged looks. Kitty felt warm, salty tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Evan looked more serious than she had ever seen him and from behind her, she heard Jean take in a sharp breath, as though suppressing the urge to cry.   
  
After what felt like an eternity, Ororo spoke, "Kurt's fine for the moment. Unfortunately, he had to have surgery, he won't be able to go to school for about two weeks, and his movement will be limited. He'll also have to take strong intravenous antibiotics, which will make him weak and possibly tired, so it's important for us to help him when he comes home tomorrow."   
  
Behind her, Jean sighed in relief. Kitty felt like a huge weight had been lifted of her chest, as long as Kurt was going to be alright, she didn't care if she personally had to wait on him hand and foot for the two weeks. From the tired smiles on her friends faces, she could tell they felt the same. Listening to the quiet hum of the engine, Kitty drifted off into a pleasant sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty awoke in darkness, groggy and disoriented. She was in her bed, lying on top of the covers, still in the clothes she was wearing earlier that day. The nearby clock's harsh red numbers glared 4:37. Running her hands over the bedside table searching for the lamp, she grazed a piece of paper. Flicking on the lamp, she read it.   
  
There, in scrawly writing, read: Squirt, when we got home from the hospital, there was a message on the machine. You parents are getting in from Chicago tomorrow at around six o'clock. Just so you know, Logan.   
  
Kitty stretched, cracking her back. As if this weekend couldn't get any worse. She wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but she suddenly found herself not caring about what her parents thought, suddenly not wanting them to become any part of her life here in Bayville. She undid her shoes and walked over to her dresser, opening the second drawer from the top as quietly as possible.   
  
Sitting on top of her neatly folded nightgown was a letter bearing her name. She felt both intrigued and violated that someone had been in her pyjama drawer. The letter had been carefully folded into a paper rose, and Kitty almost didn't want to open it, yet curiosity was getting the better of her. She couldn't help herself from reciting the old adage 'curiosity killed the cat'. She carefully uncreased each of the folds and spread the letter out onto her flowered comforter. The writing was hasty but still neat, and smudged around the edges:  
  
Dear Kitty,  
  
I'm sorry about this morning, it was really awful of me. My guardians always used to tell me you should never go to bed mad so I decided to put this in with your pyjama's. Stupid, I know, but I had to apologize somehow. I know I may seem really obnoxious and annoying sometimes, but truthfully, I'm too shy to say I'm sorry to your face. I hope this letter will do. But there's something else I have to tell you.   
  
It's around five o'clock and I'm sitting here watching the rain fall outside, thinking of you. That's all I ever do. Think. Of you. And I can't act upon it because I know there are too many differences between us. We're worlds apart yet I can't help feeling the way I do. Since the first moment we met, I've known that I liked you, and I'm writing this in hopes that you feel the same.   
Whatever your feelings may be, please know that your friendship means the world to me,  
  
Always,   
Your fuzzy blue elf   
  
Kitty read the letter over again, several times, not quite believing her eyes. All this time she had wondered if Kurt was simply flirting for the fun of it, simply playing with her heart, but he felt the same way as she did. He had just had the guts to say it first. Kitty pulled back her covers, smiling to herself, and changed into her pyjamas. Maybe this weekend wasn't so bad after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurt stretched gingerly as the bright morning light flooded into the room, yawning. The nurse smiled radiantly at him, "So, you get to go home today?" It was really more of a statement than a question, and she was talking to him just to be polite.   
  
Kurt yawned again, "Ja," he replied sleepily. There had to be something in the IV they were giving him, why else would he feel so tired?   
  
"We just have to run a couple more blood tests to determine that the white blood cell count is down. Then you're free to go. Do you want me to take it now or wait until after breakfast?"  
  
Though he was incredibly hungry, the thought of eating made his stomach turn, "Might as well get it over wis." He held out his left arm and barely flinched as the needle penetrated his skin, watching the thick red blood slowly fill the tube. He suppressed the urge to yawn yet again as the nurse recorded something on his chart.   
  
Seeing her write, he knew there was something he was forgetting. The note! Kurt suddenly felt sick in an entirely different way. He rubbed his temples in a circular motion, his head was unexpectedly throbbing. Why did he give Kitty the note? What had possibly gotten into his brain? She was going to laugh at him, mock him forever. If she asked about it, all he could do was plead momentary insanity, or fever delusions, or . . . uh . . . underwater dementia, well maybe not the last one, but he couldn't let her know he was serious. Why did he have to be so stupid as to give her a written confession of his love for her? But what if she didn't mention it at all? What if the thought of him liking her disgusted Kitty so much that she blocked it from her brain? That would be a thousand times worse. Kurt let out a lamented sigh, the click of the closing hospital room door was deafening.  
  
That was all he ever heard! All he ever got were closing doors. His looks. Click. His Mother. Click. His life. Click. Kitty. CLICK! Why was everything so damn hard for him? Kurt flicked his tail so violently that he accidentally hit the glass of water on the nearby tray. It shattered into dozens of tiny shards, scattering across the linoleum tile floor. He didn't care anymore! Let the glass break, let Kitty laugh at him! He just didn't care! He buried his face in his hands and began to cry, sobs racking his body.   
  
The nurse rushed back into the room, a worried look on her face. "It's okay Kurt. It's okay, please. There's no need to get upset." Before he realized what was happening, she had emptied a small syringe into his IV tube. Kurt drifted off into a peaceful sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty walked into the hospital room behind Logan and shivered. She always wondered how they expected people to get better in places like this, so white, so sterile. Kurt lay on the bed, dreaming peacefully. He looked like an angel, her angel. But it was strange that he was sleeping in the middle of the day like this.  
  
The doctor looked at Professor Xavier and cleared his throat, "Charles, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Privately?"   
  
"Certainly Edward."   
  
They left the room. While the rest of her friends talked quietly amongst themselves, Kitty lingered near the door, listening.  
  
"Charles, has Kurt . . . uh . . . undergone any changes lately that you've noticed? Mood swings? Modified character? I'm just worried that his problem might not be entirely physical. He started to cry for no apparent reason today, and he threw a glass."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Has he been under any undue stress? At school? At home? Even problems with a girlfriend or friend could set this sort of thing off. It's nothing to be extremely worried about. I mean most teens tend to feel awkward and out of place anyway, and add the pressure of being a mutant on top of that, I know it can be hard. I used to want to lash out when my powers had manifested too, but you should still make sure he's okay."   
  
"I'll do that Edward, thank you."  
  
They continued to chat quietly but Kitty stopped listening. The doctor's voice kept echoing in her head, "Even problems with a girlfriend or friend could set this sort of thing off." Was it her fault that Kurt was crying? Kitty remembered the smudges around the edge of the letter. She watched the methodic rise and fall of his chest and vowed to never hurt him again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So /this/ is Scott," Kitty's mother gushed, embarrassing her in a way in which only mother's could. Kitty wondered if it would have been better to have just left her parents at the airport. Scott turned bright red and stared at the glossy hardwood floor, muttering an indistinguishable agreement.   
  
It was 6:30, and she, Logan, and her parents had just returned from the airport. If introductions were this brutal, Kitty couldn't wait to see how the entire rest of the weekend went. Her mother had just told Jean that she should wear more loosely fitting tops if she didn't want every man in the area looking at her chest, and her father had corrected Evan on his posture at least three times since his arrival. No wonder Kurt was so worried about meeting them. She smiled, Kurt was definitely the bright beacon on the tossing sea of her parents' flaws. With him she was sure she could endure anything. The problem was, he wasn't technically her's yet.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grogginess engulfed him like a thick black liquid choking off connected or logical thought. He felt a certain lightness and peace, and lay in semi-conscious darkness perfectly content with the world. The sound of rushing water calmed yet also stirred him.   
  
Kurt fully awoke to the sound of a toilet flushing and let out a quiet yawn. He turned over on his side, reading the glowing numbers on his bedside clock, it was almost eight. The smell of dinner wafted in the room and Kurt couldn't help but feeling hungry, he hadn't eaten for two days.   
  
Gritting his teeth he stood up, clutching the IV stand for support. He would just port down to the kitchen for something to eat, and be back in a second, no one was ever in the kitchen at this time of night anyway.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty pointed out things of interest to her parents, they had wanted a tour of the institute. Evan had volunteered to go with her and Kitty noticed he was walking more slumped than usual and kept giving her father challenging looks. She shrugged, her parents sometimes had that effect on people, besides she had more important things on her mind, like how to sneak up to Kurt's room without her parents or anyone else for that matter knowing where she was going. She had a feeling this one conversation both her mother and Evan would want to do some serious eavesdropping on if they had the chance.  
  
She pushed the heavy, antique oak-wood door open that lead to the kitchen and her parents followed. The ceiling of the kitchen was made of the wood from an old ship or something and it was the type of thing her father loved to look at. Kitty wondered if they really were her parents.  
  
While Evan was explaining it to her dad, Kitty let her mind wander to Kurt. His lopsided grin, his muscular, gymnastically built physique, his tender golden eyes. She remembered the way he bit the end of his pen whenever he was thinking about a tough homework question, the way always stomached her (not-so-successful) attempts at cooking with a smile, while everyone else ate the ordered-out pizza, the way he always knew how to make her feel better when something was bothering her. . . Her mother's sharp piercing scream snapped her out of her thoughts.   
  
It was followed by another, deeper yell. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of blue and then the sound she had grown accustomed to, which could only be described as "Bamf". The strong smell of sulphur filled the air and her father rushed over to her mother who, to Kitty's utter disgust, had fainted. Evan snickered to himself. Alarmed by her mother's screams, everyone started to enter the kitchen. Kitty slowly backed out the doors and crept up the stairs amidst the confusion, seeing an opportunity.   
  
Resolutely, she weaved her way through the complex maze of lavishly decorated hallways. There it was, third door on the left. She found herself pausing outside Kurt's room, did she really have the nerve? There was no turning back if she entered through that door, no pretending they were just friends. He wanted more, she wanted more, they couldn't deny that. Now she wondered how they had both kept it hidden for this long. Kitty took a deep breath and phased through the wall.  
  
Kurt was sitting on the bed, staring out of the window, muttering to himself. She inched closer, holding her breath and listening hard. "Oh mein Got. I made her muzzer (AN-mother) faint . . . that's sure to win points Kurt, scare her mom out of her wits. That'll make her like you more," his voice was sarcastic, bitter, like she'd never heard it before, "Why do I have to be such a screw-up? Such a freak?" His voice broke with emotion and he buried his head swiftly in his pillow, not noticing Kitty. She watched him.  
  
Kurt felt horrible in every way, his stomach hurt from the six inch incision, and he had just managed to make Kitty's mother scream and faint. His pillow brought him no comfort, and it smelt of the musty house, yet he didn't lift his head. Maybe he could just live like this forever, hidden, alone. For the second time that day Kurt felt hot tears sting his eyes, his body shook amongst the sobs, and he felt himself giving up hope. Kitty didn't care for him, his mother didn't care for him, nobody did.   
  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he found himself face to face with Kitty. She was twirling a piece of her bangs around her finger, something she did unconsciously whenever she was nervous, and looking at him with pity in her eyes.  
  
Kurt's eyes were red and swollen. They stared at her with lethargic hopelessness from beneath thoughtful eyebrows, and Kitty felt a deep sympathy for her friend. His lips were dry and cracked, and his hair hung limply over his drooping shoulders. The tail flicked listlessly over the bed sheets. He spoke, his voice quiet, lacking the edge it had moments before, "Keety, I'm sorry about your muzzer. I deedn't mean to scare her."  
  
"That's okay Kurt, I didn't come to talk about my mother. I came to talk about this," she produced the letter from her pocket, she had kept it with her since she got it.  
  
Kurt stared at the letter in horror. Not now. Maybe if he stared at it long enough it would spontaneously combust. It could happen. His lips opened in soundless shock, his eyes were wide with fear. Kitty stared back at him earnestly.  
  
"I . . . I can explain . . ." he stuttered.  
  
"Don't say anything, please let me go first. Kurt, I . . . well . . ." somehow she couldn't find the words. Kurt cringed, waiting for her to continue, expecting the worst.  
  
"Ever since that day . . . you know, when Rogue touched you, I . . . I couldn't help but like you. I tried to deny it, I figured you weren't interested. I don't know . . . I guess I was just scared. But I was more scared yesterday . . . I couldn't even picture my life without you, Kurt. I just can't. I don't care if my mom faints every single time she sees you . . . I . . . I love you Kurt. I love you more than anything I've ever loved before. I think about you every second of every day when I'm awake, and you're in my dreams every night. I've never felt anything like this before. I love you." She breathed deeply, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Kurt stared back at her in wide-eyed disbelief.   
  
This was the greatest news he had ever heard! Kitty Pryde loved him. As a freak. No wait, as himself! He wanted to shout it from his balcony, he wanted to shout it to the world! Kitty loved him, the wonderful talented gorgeous Kitty Pryde loved him! And he loved her!   
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, they were locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Kitty's lips felt warm pressed against his, Kurt's hand moved slowly down the small of her back, and neither of them ever wanted to come up from the intoxicating rush of a first kiss. They didn't notice the knock on the door.  
  
"Finally!" came Evan's voice as he entered the room. Kitty and Kurt broke apart quickly and Kitty noticed Kurt was glowering slightly in Evan's direction. Evan, however, didn't, "I was wondering when this was going to happen. Heck, I was afraid it was never going to happen," he laughed teasingly, "If you can draw yourselves away from each other for a second," Kitty threw Kurt's pillow at him, but Evan just continued to laugh, "your mom wants to see you Kitty." Evan started to walk for the door, but then turned suddenly, "Hey, what day is it?"  
  
"Saturday the sixteenth of February," answered Kitty.  
  
"Ha! I guess that means Jean won the pool."  
  
"You guys were betting!" Kitty shrieked in mock horror, "I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Evan ducked another barrage of pillows and left the room, laughing maniacally, "Wait 'til I tell the others!"   
  
The door closed, leaving Kurt and Kitty alone once more. Kurt looked at her thoughtfully, "I love you Keety, more than anyone," he paused and looked at the bedspread, tracing over the diamond shaped pattern with his forefinger, "I guess you better go down and see how your mom's doing."  
"Why don't you come, too. I want you to meet them."  
  
"Alright," said Kurt, smiling, "but I'm definitely taking the watch."   
  
  
THE END  
(And I mean it this time, no more sequels.)   
  
*Well, there you have it! First off I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I honestly no idea there was this kind of demand for my literary babble, I'm glad you enjoyed it!   
  
*Second, I'd like to give a personal thanks to Aisha Clanclan / Bunny (You are still the coolest person I know- go read her fics!), The goob, Steven, and Evan Healy/Shkspr1048 (who poses me interesting challenges, which I know I'll never have the time to write- so I'll pose them to you: A story on Kurt discovering his relationships with Mystique and Rogue, good luck, I know I could never do it justice!)  
  
*Third, I'm eventually (that's the key word) going to come out with an X-ev series that'll either be called "Afterburn" , "Where there's smoke . . .", or "Outfoxed". If you like my style, read it when it comes out, a girl from Kurt's past comes back ands stirs things up, very interesting!  
  
*Fourth, go see the picture in my authors profile!  
  
*Finally, if you like Cardcaptor Sakura, go check out my other fic, Girl Of Their Dreams, it's worth it!!   
  
And so I bid you all adieu and please review!! Toodles ^ _ ^ 


End file.
